User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Tsukuyo Amane
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant Tsukuyo Amane from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. |image = TsukuyoAmaneCardKoishi.png |class = Caster |stars = 4 |jname = 天音月夜 |id = 25 |cost = 12 |mlevel = 80 |atk = 1,469/8,708 |hp = 1,922/12,040 |gatk = 10,542 |ghp = 14,633 |voicea = Uchida Maaya |illus = Hayami Chika |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 11.1% |npchargeatk = 0.71% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 34.5% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = f |cc = QQQAB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |traits = Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= Charm Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 64% |l3 = 68% |l4 = 72% |l5 = 76% |l6 = 80% |l7 = 84% |l8 = 88% |l9 = 92% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Absorption + |2l1 = 300% |2l2 = 330% |2l3 = 360% |2l4 = 390% |2l5 = 420% |2l6 = 450% |2l7 = 480% |2l8 = 510% |2l9 = 540% |2l10 = 600% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Draws attention of all enemies away from self for 1 turn. Reduces own damage taken for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Increases own attack for 3 attacks, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage - |l1 = 500 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 600 |l4 = 650 |l5 = 700 |l6 = 750 |l7 = 800 |l8 = 850 |l9 = 900 |l10 = 1000 |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants party 5 Critical Stars Regeneration buff for 3 turns. Increases [[User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Tsukasa Amane|'Tsukasa Amane']]'s attack by 20% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Quick + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Increase party's critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank '-'= Reduces all Assassin class enemies' Arts resistance by 20% for 3 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increase party's critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Doppel= Reduces all enemies' Arts resistance by 20% for 3 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increase party's critical damage for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1297% |l2 = 1297% |l3 = 1297% |l4 = 1297% |l5 = 1297% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts